


Dreams of the Past

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU in which Shark dreams of his past life, Dub names, I used numbers instead of roman numerals, M/M, UH theres character death but its minor?, also Quattro as prince in his past life, and in the dream part so, dueling doesn't exist in the past I guess??, i think thats all to tag idk okay, not in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's a dream, that's all it is and that's all it has to be. Shark wants to believe that they’re only dreams and have no meaning behind them. Even if they keep occurring and involve someone he used to hate.





	Dreams of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after finishing the first part of Zexal. If I didn't do this now my motivation/inspiration for it will be gone by the time I manage to finish the whole series. I know only bits of part 2 thanks to the wiki but either way I'm considering this an AU. I hope y'all don't mind the name I give for Quattro's past life person. tbh they're probably ooc at some points but eh I'll hopefully get a grasp on their characters after I watch part 2.

_The sound of a roaring crowd can be heard, there are cheers wanting to see him, their ruler. A smile forms from their ruler's lips; he has yet to walk out to the balcony and reveal himself to his loyal subjects. Dark blue eyes drift from to the slight view of the outdoors to a familiar face. A girl looking to be around the same age as him, so similar in appearance, a smile to accompany his._

_"Are you ready to go, brother? They're expecting you."_

_"Us," he corrects._

_The girl rolls her eyes to that. "You know they look up to you more than they do me."_

_"But you do have a say in what goes." He pauses. "Whether I like it or not."_

_She pouts and lightly punches his shoulder. "Shut up and go out there already."_

_The smile he wears fades for the time being, dawning his serious and more formal look. He takes in a breath, a hand brushing against the sword resting at his side. His gaze had returned to the balcony and he begins to step towards it. He sees the crowd of his people, cheering, happy. He bathes in the light of the sun, going to speak to them. But the light begins to shine to brightly. To bright._

_Everything turns white._

_~...~_

"Ugh..." Shark wakes with a groan, a hand reaching up to shield his eyes from the sun's rays that are breaching into his room, namely right on his face. While he preferred a less...sunny wake up call, this was a sign that he did have to get out of bed. He had slept in again. The boy slowly sits up, brushing the covers off him and looking down into his lap.

He couldn't recall when those dreams started to happen, when he had become this ruler of people he had never known. It was only a dream, he told himself, no matter how realistic or vivid they seemed. He brushed this ruler dream nonsense off at first, figuring it would be one of those crazy dreams that he'd forget in about a day or two. Yet, they were reoccurring, never the same, always continuing on. Whether they were in a timely order or not, he didn't know.

_And I don't care either._

Why dream of being a ruler anyway? He was just an ordinary teen, a duelist, not some king (although being considered the king of games wouldn't be that bad of a title). And he was pretty sure his sister wasn't any princess either. He couldn't help but snort to the idea of her fulfilling a princess role. Maybe that would suit her, let her boss other people around.

Shark brushes any remaining thoughts about that off. He doesn't have time to worry about those stupid dreams. They're not important. (Are they?) What's important right now is preparing for another upcoming tournament. One that he was certain he'd win. His heart was set on it.

~...~

_Footsteps could be heard moving throughout the halls, rushing towards his location. A soft sigh escapes him as he glances out to the balcony once more. This time, it's empty, but his sight is set on an even further location. The harbor. Unfamiliar boats were docked, visitors from another land had arrived. It was a meeting he was to have with a neighboring kingdom in order to keep peace._

_"Nash, your highness!" A voice shouts from outside his chambers. "Your guests are making their way to the hall!"_

_He doesn't answer, merely standing from his seat and beginning to make his way to the door. As he walks, he recalls who he is to speak with, those of the Heraldic family. The head of the family would be unable to make it, busy with ruling his own country, so his sons would be taking his place._

_"H-Hey! You're not allowed to be here! These are private quarters, please turn around this instant!"_

_Nash stops as he hears his guard. What was going on? Who was out there? Why had his guards become so flustered with an intruder? He nearly rushes to the door, pushing it open with force; he's glad that his pair of guards weren't at their usual position beside it._

_"What's going on?" He growls, intent on protecting even his guards if it came down to it. Said guards were trying to push back an unknown person. A man. He had spiky hair, dark red for most of it, though his bangs were yellow, he had piercing red eyes and distinct cross shaped scar running over his right one. His clothes were different, unique, but were laced with a golden pattern, a sigh of wealth, royalty._

_Their eyes met and for a moment, the world seemed to stop. Nash becomes transfixed by his gaze and can't pull away. An odd feeling shoots through him and he can't place a name on it. Was it fear? Anger? No. Whatever it is, it leaves an uneasy feeling in his chest._

_The other male smirks, taking advantage of the guards' moment of confusion and lack of instruction, pushing them aside and taking a step towards their ruler. His red eyes observe him, looking him up and down. He extends a hand._

_"Apologies, but I simply could not wait to see the ruler myself. You must forgive me for being impatient, but waiting isn't my strong point." His voice is surprisingly sweet, almost honeyed to a certain point._

_"Who are you?" Nash asks, eyes never leaving his and ignoring the hand that is offered._

_"You shouldn't be speaking so rudely to a guest. Don't you have any manners, Nash? Well, I'm sure you've heard of us. If you don't know my name, I'll make sure you'll never forget it." With his hand not being taken, he simply extends it further to reach out and grab Nash's. The ruler tries to pull away from his grasp but finds the stranger having a tight grip. His trapped hand is pulled up and this scar faced man bows slightly, having his lips press against the knuckles of his hand._

_"The name's Four. Prince Four Heraldic."_

~...~

"Quattro...?" Shark mumbles the name, the image of that prince from his dream still fresh in his mind. If there was one person he never expected to be in his dreams, it was Quattro of all people. Or a look a like for that matter. While his intense hatred of the other duelist had died down, a slight and odd friendship had formed as time passed. Still, he never thought he'd be in a dream of his, and one with him playing a foreign prince either.

"Hey, Shark, you okay?" A worried voice, coming from Yuma, who begins to poke lightly at Shark's arm. With that, he's brought back to reality, back at Yuma's home. Apparently, he had taken a quick nap, head resting down on the table, arms being used as temporary pillows.

"Don't touch me," Shark growls, swatting his arm away. He sighs to himself, not intending to sound so angry to his friend. "I'm fine, Yuma."

"You sure?" That answer doesn't seem to suffice for him. The duelist narrows his eyes at the other, as if trying to find an answer from him. "You did doze off for a while there and you were even muttering Quattro's name in your sleep."

"I...what?" He was certain that he had just _thought_ of his name not say it aloud.

"Yeah! You were snoozing all peacefully," Yuma imitates the other's action, slumping down and crossing his arms on the table, "and then you were suddenly saying Quattro! Well, I think you were. I heard the name Four being mumbled to. You know, I never knew that you were a sleep talker."

Apparently, Astral makes a comment, causing Yuma to end up explaining what sleep talk is (to the best of his ability). Shark appreciates the distraction, whether intentional or not. He knows he doesn't have time to gather his thoughts on this while Yuma was around. That boy would be prodding him with questions the moment Astral finished with his own.

_Why the hell was he in that dream?_

The thought worries him. Would he appear again? He didn't need to be dreaming about Quattro or anyone else for that matter. He lets out a sigh, which ends up catching Yuma's attention.

"So, what is all that about, huh, Shark? Oh! Were you dreaming of dueling Quattro? That has to be it! You guys haven't faced off against each other in a while and I bet you're itching to duel with him again!"

"Guess so." That sounds better, more believable than explaining his reoccurring dreams. Better yet, it helped that he didn't have to explain why things had gotten so...weird near the end of it. He didn't want to think about this prince Quattro _flirting_ with him, not in the slightest.

~...~

_Nash loathed seeing the Heraldic brothers, that feeling aimed namely towards one in particular. Four. His brothers, Five and Three, were tolerable. Three, the youngest prince, was a nice and somewhat timid boy. He hardly ever spoke up during meetings, but was friendly to those around him. The guards were always pleased to have a chat with him, even his sister enjoyed his presence. Five, the eldest, was mature, level-headed. He knew what to ask and how the two kingdoms could cooperate. Though he never spoke much about himself, his knowledge was vast. He was someone fit to be the next in line for the throne._

_And then there was Four._

_He was the loudest one of them all, always interrupting, spouting out nonsensical ideas, boasting at how great he was and how his subordinates (that he claimed to have) would assist him no matter the cause. That was easy to put up with, at least if Five was around, he'd put his brother in his place. But, when he was unfortunately left alone with him..._

_"And how has my ruler been since we've last met?" Four asks while standing right in front of Nash, blocking him from taking a step further._

_Nash shoots a glare at him. "I am not your ruler," he hisses. The middle prince had taken a...possessive liking towards him. It was difficult to tell if he was simply toying with him, wanting to get on his nerves or actually meaning any of this. He always went with the first explanation. "Don't speak to me like that."_

_Four rolls his eyes, a sad sigh escaping him. "And here I was trying to have a nice chat with you."_

_"Your chats are anything but nice." He turns his head to the side before stepping forward, shoving the prince to the side. "Shouldn't you be with your brothers? Your boat is departing soon."_

_"Even so, I can spend my time until then as I wish. And that means spending it with my favorite person of this kingdom."_

_That sent shivers down his spine. It was almost unsettling the way he spoke, calling him his favorite person. "Leave me alone." He demands and is intent on leaving the other behind as he walks._

_But, he persists, walking beside him and even challenging to walk slightly ahead of Nash. It annoys him greatly._

_"If you really wanted me gone, you could just call the guards on me." Four sports a playful grin._

_"The idea is tempting."_

_"Maybe you should. Being alone with a foreign prince isn't always the safest thing."_

_"What are you talking abo-"_

_Nash is cut off as Four quickly takes hold of his arms, pinning them to his side against the closest wall. His knee is forced in between his legs as he holds him there, a dark grin forming from his lips. He inches his head closer, foreheads nearly touching._

_"You can't keep your guard down, because you end up like this. You become someone's prey, ruler. And maybe, just maybe, you'd end up as someone's puppet." He chuckles, unlike his usually joyous, foolish one, this one sounds more sinister._

_"I knew there was something off about you..." Nash growls as he struggles in his grasp. He wants to fight back and escape, but part of him knows that his threats towards him are empty. He was just trying to scare him, prove himself in some way. "You probably could have done worse to give me an example like this. If you're trying to be tough and dominant, you're not doing a good job at it."_

_This causes Four to scowl, a rare sight at him being the annoyed one for a change. "I could cut you up, threaten you...use your lovely sister a-"_

_"Touch her and your dead."_

_Four lets out a laugh, shakes his head and eases up on his grip, allowing Nash to push him off. "I found your weak spot." That darker part of him seems to disappear as he puts his hands up in defeat. "I won't lay a finger on her, promise."_

_Nash glares at him, wondering if that was true. He decides to, unwillingly, believe him. "And I won't lay a finger on your brothers."_

_"Promise?" Asking that seems almost...childish. The look in his eye was serious. Hard to believe he was in a joking mood nearly five seconds ago._

_"You have my word."_

~...~

 _Won't lay a finger on my sister, my ass._ Recalling that last dream had put Shark into a bad mood. Quattro- Four, had promised to never harm his sister, yet he was quick to recall the reason for her being hospitalized. It was all his fault. Partially his father's to, he learned that. But to break a promise had just bothered him. A little more than he wanted to.

That was all in a dream, it wasn't real. That wasn't Quattro but some...weird fantasy version of him that was in his head for whatever reason. He still wasn't quite sure why these dreams kept going, why he could recall them so clearly, why they were so vivid, and why they bothered him so damn much.

It was like he was living another life as he slept.

Shark shook his head, taking a sip of his canned drink for a moment before letting his gaze drift across the park. Maybe he should ask someone about this. Find out if they ever had dreams like this to. He could ask those that were in his dream but...he'd rather not. And going to someone professional- was there even a professional for dreams like this?- seemed out of the question. He could already guess they'd tell him that it wasn't anything important. Just plain old dreams.

"My, my, my, I didn't think I'd be running into you here, Shark." He didn't even need to look up to see who that came from. He just lets out a sigh, refusing to look at him for the time being. His drink was more interesting than him.

"What do you want, Quattro?"

"I just wanted to drop by and say hello, aren't I allowed to be friendly to a fellow duelist?" Shark eventually looks up to him. The other was wearing that usual smile of his, keeping up that look and persona for his fans.

"You did, now what do you want?"

"You really are grumpy today. Did some little guppy beat up the big bad shark?" He asks in a mocking tone.

To his comment he just glares and takes a sip of his drink. He wanted to throw another comment his way, but wasn't in the mood for it. Maybe he should just chuck his can at him. That'll get him to shut up. Or get him to not stop yelling about how his beauty would be ruined by a carbonated drink.

"Fine, don't talk." Quattro shrugs, taking the seat beside him. He sports a friendly smile to anyone who looks his way, waving to them as well. It was always weird to see him acting _too_ nice, especially since he knew the real him.

Shark's gaze remains away from Quattro, trying to ignore him as much as possible. But, he finds himself glancing over, keeping an eye on the other. Was he expecting the other to just pounce on him unexpectedly? No, he wouldn't. Probably. Not in public anyway.

Quattro does catch the other looking over, eyes locking for a moment before Shark breaks it almost instantly.

"You are acting really funny today."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"So, you do admit to that, hm?" He smirks and Shark mentally face palms. He should have just remained quiet and finished his drink. He figures to do just that now. At least he has an excuse not to answer.

"Say, you up for a duel?"

"Where did that come from?"

"You won't speak to me, so dueling is the only other option. Or are you too scared you'll lose to me like always?"

"As if, puppet boy. I'll beat your ass any day."

~...~

_"I didn't think you'd come, Nash." Four sports a smile as he turns on his heal, looking to the ruler of this land. While he looked happy, the ruler did not._

_"I know when to decline an invitation. Though I'd rather decline anything that comes from you." He huffs, arms crossed as he made his way to stand by his side. He had been called to his own private spot, a little getaway from the world where he could take in a beautiful view of the ocean. He had made the mistake of bringing Four here once (more like he just followed and couldn't get him to leave his side)._

_"How sweet of you to come by anyway."_

_"Care to explain yourself? Why call me here and not in the throne room?" Or anywhere else for that matter? Sometimes he just couldn't understand what was going through his mind. Scratch that, he could never begin to guess what was on his mind._

_"I just wanted to talk with you," he replies, voice going oddly soft for once. "We're going to be busy back home, which means no more personal visits to your land." He sighs and his gaze is set on the ocean. "I'm going to miss coming here."_

_"Hmph." He nearly makes a comment about not missing him but holds back on it. Would he miss Four? His immediate answer is no. He will not miss this over the top prince who constantly followed him around whenever the Heraldic family dropped by. He would not miss the little chats, the squabbles they shared. He would not miss those rare moments were things seemed right between the two, when Four was actually tolerable and showed another side to him, a vulnerable and childish side._

_He would not miss Four._

_"Don't you want to say you're going to miss me?" Four asks, as if he could read his mind._

_"I'm not." Nash replies and glances over to him. There's a flash of a hurt look. It stings, just a little._

_"What a shame. And here I thought things were going smoothly between us."_

_"I'd use another word instead of smoothly," the ruler mumbles._

_"We don't need to be technical about it." Four waves a hand before turning to Nash. "You were always an acceptable host." He bows his head, actually putting himself slightly lower than Nash's height. "And I thank you for always looking after me."_

_"This is something your brother would do." Five. They're both aware of it, Four chuckles slightly as he goes back to his usual height._

_"Don't compare me to him." There's a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm just me, not my brothers or even my father." He goes quiet. "And I want you to only look at me, don't think of them when you do."_

_Nash was confused by that last comment but brushed it off. He knew there was something going on with his family situation, but never pushed on it. Sometimes Four would spill things here and there before quickly changing the subject. It wasn't something he liked to talk about._

_Any sort of serious tone was replaced with that smile of his. "Like how I wanted you to never forget my name when we first met, I never want you to forget me. And I know just how to."_

_Before Nash could even speak, raise a question, Four had put an arm around his waist. He was pulled closer, his other hand resting against the ruler's cheek, gently forcing his head to look up. Four was still smiling, enjoying the confused and slightly flustered look on Nash's face. And before Nash is able to fully comprehend that he's literally within Four's grasp, that bastard prince steals a kiss from him._

~...~

He could _not_ for the life of him, look Quattro in the eye. Or even look at him for that matter. When he did, his mind had flashed back to that dream, to that image of Four and Nash... _kissing._ But that wasn't the only image from a dream that would flash through his mind. Several nights after that one had involved the two in some intimate way. Ways he'd prefer not to cross his mind. Ever. And it was difficult not to think of himself with Quattro whenever those dreams occurred.

Why had that happened in his dreams? Was it some way of telling himself he wanted to do the same with Quattro? No, it couldn't be. Definitely not. He had no feelings like... _that_ towards him. He never had and never will.

Dreams wouldn't be able to affect his thoughts and feelings towards someone in the real world. Four wasn't Quattro, no matter how alike they were in appearance or personality. He was only unsettled by their similarities, their alikeness. Anyone would end up flustered if this happened to them, right?

No matter how hard he tried to argue against it and tell him that he was feeling absolutely nothing towards Quattro, it didn't stop him from avoiding the duelist. And when they did cross paths, Shark seemed to be at a loss of what to say. His comebacks weren't as great as they used to be (according to Quattro), his confidence faltered, and any touch from the other would send a jolt throughout his body. If this was an attraction to him, Shark hated the feeling that came with it.

_Stupid dreams._

Shark decides to try and clear his mind, taking a ride on his motorcycle through the city at night. He needs a distraction, something to get these thoughts out of his mind. He even considers driving all night, to stay awake and pray that those dreams come back to haunt him. He'll be fine then, right? Though, sleep is unavoidable. Those dreams are to.

He drives faster when the streets are empty. It helps, just a little. When he rides, he doesn't have a single worry. Eventually, he comes to a stop. He needs a break, something from the nearby vending machine should help. He maes sure his helmet is set down on his motorcycle before going the vending machine, already eyeing his choices.

"What's a lone shark doing out here?"

Shark practically freezes to that teasing remark, making the mistake to look at the approaching person, which so happened to be the one he was desperately trying to avoid.

"Nothing," he spat in response. Guess that cold drink would have to come later. "The hell are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same. Isn't it past your bed time?"

Shark huffs in response, looking away from the other teen. "I'm not a little kid," he mutters, probably should have said that louder. Or throw a comment back. He shrugs it off before making his way back to his motorcycle. He can't be around Quattro any longer before that weird feeling sets in.

But, Quattro seems intent on (unknowingly) making it worse as he grabs Shark's arm, stopping him in his tracks. That strange feeling shoots through him and he isn't sure if he wants to stay or run. He glances to the other male, seeing his taunting gaze soften, a little more serious than usual.

"What's up, Shark? You running away from me again?"

"I'm not running away." He tries to free himself from his grasp, but fails. He mentally curses.

"You say that, but don't think I haven't noticed." Of course he's noticed his strange behavior, it was all directed towards him. He only acted like this when he was around. "And I deserve an answer from you."

"You don't deserve anything from me." Again he tries to pull away, this time he succeeds and crosses his arms. "I'm leaving." He's being colder than usual, a mixture of feelings rising in his chest. He wants them to be sorted out, gone. He can't do that around him, he just makes it worse.

"Reginald." Hearing his actual name is a...surprise. One he never expects to hear, especially not from Quattro. "If I did something to you, aside from the obvious, tell me." His voice is...different. He lost that haughtiness, that superior tone he used with him.

Shark slowly turns around, not expecting to see a hurt expression on the other teen's face. It was a rare sight, surely none had ever seen this famous duelist looking so wounded before. He didn't expect it to hurt so much either.

"I know I messed up in the past, but I'm trying to make up for that. I thought we were getting along pretty well to, until you started to avoid me." He pauses. "Are you still bothered about what I did?"

He feels as if he has to answer that. Of course he's not bothered by that accident, not anymore. Even if it occasionally slips into his mind, his sister was okay. She was alive. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry about that anymore."

"Then what is it?" His red eyes seem to be searching for an answer within his blue ones. Yet, one doesn't appear.

Shark can't answer, he can't tell him the reason for his suddenly avoidant nature. He'd just be laughed at, mocked by the other. Who cares if he's being sincere right now, that wouldn't last.

"It's nothing. I've got to go."

The shorter teen hears his nickname this time. Quattro's voice almost sounds as if he's begging for him to stay. There's a guilty feeling in his chest, but he doesn't stay. He quickly grabs his helmet, places it back on, and drives off.

~...~

_The lands that the Heraldic royal family governed had been attacked by a vicious force. There was something about hundreds of ships, a fleet, and gorgonic monsters being involved during the attack, but nothing else. No name to put to those who gave the order to lay waste to this land. It was quick and sudden and supposedly, not many survived._

_Unnecessary worry struck through Nash upon hearing the news. He should only care about his people and his land, even if he was in agreement, a truce, a pact with the Heraldics, he shouldn't be caring so much. Though, it took him a while to admit it, he was worried over Four, along with his family._

_If the attack was so brutal that left just one beaten up ship to come to his land with a single messenger, there was little hope for anyone else. But that tiny speck of hope was what he held onto as a small fleet of his own made its way there. That soon began to diminish the moment the foreign land came into sight._

_There seemed to be nothing left, only smoke from dying flames lifting towards the sky. Any buildings that were seen were battered down to just a single wall or rubble. Boats were trashed at their harbor, parts of the water stained with red. The streets were no better as bodies were littered everywhere._

_"Search for any survivors!" Nash gave the order once they docked. He had himself prepared with a sword and shield, ready to fight any lingering enemies that may be here. While he was cautious at first, his worry began to overtake him. Not bothering to check corners or overlook any possible traps, he was beginning to be reckless. He began to race towards the castle, or what remained of it._

_"Four!" He shouted as he ran closer and closer to it. He had to reside there, he had to still be there, he had to be alive. The sight of the fallen castle matches that of its kingdom. It's broken, rubble everywhere, bodies thrown across the rooms. Nash's footsteps are the only thing heard as he runs through the halls, along with the name he continues to call out._

_He's desperately looking for a sign while anger towards those who did this begins to fuel him. How could they have attacked these people? How could they have been so ruthless? It served no purpose, at least in his eyes it didn't._

_That hatred growing inside of him suddenly disperses. The sight of Four on the ground, a puddle of red surrounding him makes everything just stop._

_"Four...?" He expects a playful response, that this is nothing more than a joke. He doesn't get one. His steps are slow, vision only focusing on his motionless body. The ruler comes to a halt, the tip of his shoes barely touching the edge of this red puddle._

_He's not sure what to do, what to say._

_Anger overtakes him._

_"I'll avenge you."_

~...~

Shark wakes with a jolt, a hand going over to his chest. He can feel his heart pounding against it, a sharp pain coursing through him. His eyes feel watery, cheeks slightly damp. He's panicked, worried. Quattro isn't dead, is he? He can't be. Hadn't he seen (and avoided) him a few days ago? That doesn't matter. He has to see him again. Today. Now.

He makes himself look presentable, or tries to. His hands are shaking and he can't help but wonder how badly that dream shook him. Actually, this nightmare. Not all his dreams were pleasant, but this was the first that had affected him so badly when he woke up.

Normally, he'd find a way to think things through, find some reason before going out on his way. But the feeling is just too strong, the urge to see someone who might be lost forever. It's not a foreign one. He's felt like this before, when he had heard of what happened to his sister. Now he was feeling it over a dream version of Quattro.

_I must be fucking pathetic._

That doesn't stop him from sending a text to said person he's worried about, asking to meet up with him. He nearly regrets it when he receives an overly friendly text back, saying that he'd be more than happy to meet with him. He's thankful to be alone as that message does calm him down. He received a response. He's alive.

Shark puts a hand to his head. It seemed silly to worry about him being alive or not. Of course he was alive. This was Quattro and they weren't in some past fantasy time. There wasn't anything to worry about. He wouldn't lose him.

_I'm not going to lose him._

His brows furrow to that thought, but leaves it alone. It's time he make his way to their appointed spot, the riverside. As he makes his way there, he tries to make sense of everything so far. His dreams, his budding crush on Quattro, and what it could all mean. Sadly, he can't find an answer. He hadn't since he tried searching for one a while ago.

Quattro had gotten there before Shark. When his eyes land on the older male, he smiles, actually looking happy to see him. The sight causes a loud thump in his chest and he tells himself that he just imagined that.

"I never thought I'd get a morning text from you." He's already poking fun at him. For once, he doesn't mind it. Much.

"Don't phrase it like that," Shark grumbles. Part of him wants to reach out and touch him, just check to make sure he is living and breathing. The other half tells him that it's a stupid thing to do.

"Anyway, what was so urgent you needed to see me? I'm honored my little shark has decided to face me now."

"I'm not your little shark..." Shark lets out sigh, a hand rubbing the back of head as he looks elsewhere. But, his eyes eventually land on the taller teen, who is just standing there, hands on his hips and waiting for a response, something more than that comment.

"I just...wanted to see you." It's a quiet answer, but just loud enough for Quattro to hear.

He raises a brow. "After all this time of avoiding me, you finally want to see me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Why the change of heart?" Quattro asks, taking a step closer to him. He knows that doing so would cause the other to take a step back. He's surprised that he doesn't. "Did you miss your lucky number?"

"Shut it," he growls, glaring back at him for a moment. "I was just...never mind." He shakes his head. How was he about to tell him that he was worried about him? And thanks to some stupid dream to?

"And just when I thought I'd get some answers, you retreat back into your den." Quattro sighs. "Well, I'm glad this is one small improvement. Good to know you aren't completely avoiding me."

"I..." Shark looks down. He doesn't want to avoid him. They were...still friends. And he liked him, which was something he didn't want to admit nor say. He was annoying but good company, someone who could put up with him and vice versa. "I don't want to avoid you."

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm being serious, okay?" He can feel his cheeks heat up. "Look." He takes in a breath. "I'm sorry for being rude and avoiding you. I didn't mean to. I just..." There are too many feelings swimming in his chest. He doesn't want to lose him. Not again. Would he lose him like this? He doesn't know.

Too lost in his thoughts, trying to put together words, Shark is surprised to feel hands on his shoulders. He looks up to see Quattro right in front of him. His expression is a rare sight, he's not even sure if he's seen him like this before.

"You know you can tell me anything. We're...friends." It's such an odd word to say when considering their relationship. He had always hesitated when uttering the word, friend, to him. "And, I do like you, Shark."

Shark can feel his face going completely red to that. It sounded like a confession and even Quattro seems to realize that, his face also beginning to heat up.

"As a friend!" He adds, trying to recover from that. "You're one of the few- only one I can really call that..." His eyes glance away and it was easy to see how he was hoping for the other not to tease him about this.

His mind reels back for a moment, an image of Four replacing Quattro. The action is similar, a blushing face along with some confession, one that escapes him. He recalls Nash giving the other a kiss, a way to reassure him, to answer him. And somehow make his face even redder. It was a cute sight.

While he had recalled that scene, he wonders if he should do the same now. Would his reaction be the same? Wait, why is he even thinking about that? He shakes his head slightly, trying to get rid of the image in his mind. Doing that out of the blue would not end well.

"You sure about that?" Shark decides to challenge it, much to Quattro's dismay. He isn't sure why he's asking either. Maybe he did like him. Or maybe he was just being hopeful.

Quattro clicks his tongue, pulling a hand from his shoulder to have it grip onto Shark's chin. "What? Don't believe me? Or do you actually wish for me to claim to be head over heels for you?"

Yes, he did. But he doesn't answer, face only blushing while trying to keep a fighting look towards the other.

"You've always been a stubborn one," Quattro breathes out. "Even when you ruled the oceans."

Shark narrows his eyes to that comment. When had he ever ruled the oceans? Did he mean with his deck? He couldn't possibly mean anything else, could he? He wants to ask him what the hell he means by that. His mouth begins to open and he then feels lips being pressed against his own. His eyes going wide in surprise. Yet this moment seems so familiar. He had been cut off before by him, like this, hadn't he?

Rather than think on it, he finds himself kissing back, slowly putting his arms around the other male. He's wanted this for so long. It felt better than it did in those silly dreams. He didn't want this to stop. The same went for Quattro.

Eventually, the taller pulls back, taking in a breath. He wants to place his lips onto him once again, but hesitates for a moment. "You know you really did used to rule the oceans, a long time ago..."

The shorter locks eyes with his, still wondering what he could be getting at with that. Again, his thoughts went to his deck, but also to those nights when he was someone else.

Maybe those dreams weren't just dreams.

"This may sound ridiculous, but...does the name Nash mean anything to you?"

Maybe they were real.

~...~

_Four slowly begins to put his arm around the ruler, before quickly pulling his body closer to his, forcing the other to sit on his lap. He likes it when they're like this. Nash would say otherwise, at least if they were around other people. But when they're alone, he doesn't fight it. He allows him to be affectionate_ _, head resting against his. Four tries giving him light kisses against his neck in order to stir him up._

_"Four." Nash uses a commanding tone, the other already knowing what that means. It's not time for anything intimate. So, he pouts._

_"You're no fun today."_

_"I have to meet with my generals later. If you want fun you'll have to wait."_

_"Hmph." His pout stays, cheeks puffing up slightly. The prince only wanted to spend time with the ruler. He guessed that being like this was as best as it would be for now. He doesn't mind it._

_There's an odd silence between the two. Normally it's filled with Four's chatter. Yet, this isn't an awkward silence, it's comforting. They can enjoy each other's presence in silence, surprisingly._

_"Nash?"_

_"If you want something from me, it'll have to wait until later."_

_"No, it's not that." Four begins to move so that he can get a better look at Nash. "I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Like what?" He raises a brow, expecting this to be a silly question. He never asked the right things at the right times._

_"Do you believe in reincarnation?" His question is random, but his tone of voice is serious. It confuses the other._

_"Where is that coming from?"_

_"One of the monks came to the castle the other day and went on and on about it. I thought it was pretty stupid at first, but...do you think any of it is true?"_

_Nash shrugs slightly, relaxing against him. "Don't know. Never bothered to think about it."_

_"Me either. I'll leave that to the gods. Although..." A smile forms. "I wouldn't mind being reborn with you again. Next time, we can add a little tragedy to our scene. A prince of the sea and a prince of the land fall madly in love with each other, but are forced apart by family-"_

_Nash swiftly cuts him off with a kiss. He didn't need to hear his crazy fantasies. He imagined it was based off some romantic novel he had read recently. That manages to shut him up, thankful._

_Silence fills the room again, but that doesn't last very long._

_"I think if you were to be reborn, your name would be Shark. And you'd be a shark prince._ _Your sister can be a ice princess."_

_"Shut up."_


End file.
